


Broken Crown

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Voltron: Kinkverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Kinda it's just more alien biology), Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bioluminescence, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Discussions of Past Consent Issues, Ear Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Identity Issues, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lotor's never done anything and the reason is that he was always worried, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasm, Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, So that's fucking him up big time, that people were only consenting because he was prince and they were scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: This is a very pretentious title for a Valentine's Day fic that's all about keeping things safe, sane, and consensual.And cute.





	1. Research Time!

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: There's some alien sex biology here. I tried to emphasize the alien aspects because I knew there was a risk that similarities to some intersex setups would make it liable to seem fetishy? Which, wow, do not want to do. So hopefully that worked out.  
> (I gave Allura an ovipositor on a whim in a past fic. It never made it on-screen due to the period the fic takes place in, but since I'd already mentioned her having a vagina, I had to like... come up with a system for which both were necessary? And that led to the circular system here, and I didn't have a reason to outline what Altean cis male biology looks like until I wrote this fic.)
> 
> Ryou = Clone!Shiro. I have a fairly specific personality in mind for him, and the reasons behind how he acts are going to be elaborated on later. Suffice to say, I agree with a number of others in the fandom that he'd probably try to deliberately act as different from Shiro as he could, to form his own identity, without actually compromising who he is as a person. He's also (slowly) growing his hair back out. Maybe bleached it like a few people suggested.
> 
> Lotor's got some ISSUES and those issues are mitigated by letting Ryou take charge, essentially.
> 
> \------
> 
> I was planning on getting the entire thing written yesterday and then posting today for Valentine's Day, BUT my mom needed me to clean a bunch of stuff and I was exhausted because I haven't been eating enough so I couldn't finish in time.
> 
> (But Valentine's Day isn't over? You're right, but I have to get up and leave for an afternoon/evening shift in half an hour, so I can't exactly keep writing.)
> 
> I decided to compromise by posting the pre-smut scenes now and then posting the rest later once I finish it.

It took months for everyone to trust Lotor, with a few near-death experiences and a lot of information exchanges coloring the way.

It took getting the original Shiro back, with Lotor’s information lighting the path, for that trust to be cemented.

(Ryou was a little freaked out to realize he was a clone, but he did have the sense to avoid blaming Lotor after the first few minutes. Did it suck? Yes. Was it Lotor’s fault?)

(Well, no, not really.)

But that weary trundle to the solidification of trust wasn’t the be-all, end-all. It didn’t stop affection from growing, though it did slow it down. It didn’t stop conversations in quiet rooms or pacing in front of medical pods or hidden injuries or the building internal databases of how to make someone smile. It didn’t stop a lot of things.

The war went on, though. It went on, and that kept things from happening. It kept things limited. The conversations in quiet rooms led to understanding, but not invitations to more privacy. The pacing led to stories from friends, but not confessions of worry. The hidden injuries led to arguments about what needed to be said, but not desperate embraces with requests to never do that again. The internal databases led to more smiles, but not kisses.

There just wasn’t time to unwrap the emotions.

But the war ended, even if it took a few years, and conversations led to privacy, and pacing led to confessions, and victory led to kisses on impulse, and kisses led to shock and avoidance and then maybe a few more conversations in quiet rooms.

Which led to more kisses.

Which led to fumbling hands and clothes coming off and—

Well, it would have led to more immediately, but sex wasn’t exactly a replacement for therapy.

o.o.o.o.o

“So… how much experience do you have?” Ryou asked, laying on his side on the bed. He used his human arm as a pillow, metal draping down across his stomach.

Lotor, in comparison, sat stiffly in the room’s chair, and looked away. “Not much.”

“Not much like ‘not a wide variety’ or not much like ‘I didn’t have time or inclination?’” Ryou asked.

Lotor didn’t answer for a long moment, and then said, “As in, I greatly value personal independence and autonomy, and there were very few ways to be sure that a partner was agreeing because they wanted to, rather than because they were scared of the potential repercussions of denying the prince of the empire.”

Ryou stilled the flinch that tried to run through him. “Oh. That… makes sense. People didn’t know who you were in a lot of places, though, right?”

“I didn’t have the opportunity to go unnoticed very often,” Lotor said. “My ships were distinctive. There was also the worry of someone attempting an assassination, or trying to use my position against me in other ways. With all those potential obstacles, the time I needed to spend on my own plans, and the sincere lack of interest that I had for most of my life…”

Lotor shrugged, a motion he’d picked up from the human paladins after the months he’d spent aboard the ship. “It simply didn’t come up much.”

“Gotcha,” Ryou said, leveraging himself up. “So, virgin, or…”

Lotor nodded, still stiff.

“Hey,” Ryou said, keeping his voice soft. “Look at me?”

Lotor paused for a long, drawn-out moment, and then turned his head, expression decidedly neutral.

Ryou pulled up a crooked grin and patted the bed next to him, a clear invitation.

Lotor hesitated, but he did get up and slowly move over to the bed. Ryou gave him a few seconds after he sat down, and then took Lotor’s hand.

“This okay?” He asked quietly.

Lotor closed his eyes and nodded, failing to suppress a shiver.

“More contact?” Ryou asked.

It took another long moment, but Lotor reached up and maneuvered Ryou’s arm himself, using their joined hands to sling the arm across his shoulders and snuggle in as close as he could despite the size difference.

Ryou took note of the fact that their fingers were still laced together and took the initiative to rub his thumb across the back of Lotor’s hand.

“You know,” he said quietly, after several minutes of silent contact. “I was going to need you to walk me through your physical needs anyway. You’re not human, so I don’t know what’s up.”

“I may not know myself,” Lotor said, slow and measured. “It’s… there isn’t a lot of information on Altean bodies, and Galra hybrids tend to resemble the other parent in most respects. I am no different.”

“So we experiment a little,” Ryou said. “Or ask if Coran has any books on the topic.”

Lotor winced. “Hopefully not necessary.”

“Yeah? I think it could be interesting.”

“Then you can have that conversation alone,” Lotor said, sniffing.

“Sure thing,” Ryou said cheerfully. “I can’t wait to see if he takes it in stride or gets all red about it.”

“Ha.”

Lotor didn’t say anything else, though, and Ryou struggled to find something to say.

“You know, it’s technically going to be my first time, too,” Ryou reminded him. “I may have my brother’s memories, but this body has _technically_ not felt anyone’s touch in the, you know, biblical way.”

“…I should like to know what religion has to do with describing an action that is entirely sexual,” Lotor said, wrinkling his nose.

“It’s just some slang from back home,” Ryou said. “Don’t worry about it. My point was that we were going to be going slow and figuring things out together no matter what. If you’re self-conscious about being inexperienced, that’s fine, but it’s not a problem, you know?”

“That’s not—” Lotor inhaled sharply through his teeth. “That’s not quite the issue.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t have experience with others, no, but I don’t have much experience with myself, either. I’ve never really liked the idea of sexual activity, or felt attracted to someone in this sense, so it’s… it’s all new. All of it. I don’t know how _anything_ is going to go, because I don’t even know my own body, really.”

Ryou processed that, aware of every breath that passed, and then turned his head to press a kiss to Lotor’s temple. A metal finger at Lotor’s chin pulled his head up so their lips could meet, and Ryou pressed their foreheads together afterward.

“I’m going to do the required reading,” he said, grinning. “Well, I’ll get it, and we’ll both read it. Then we’ll go slow, and talk so we don’t fuck each other up, and figure it all out.”

“That doesn’t sound like a very detailed plan,” Lotor told him.

“Detailed plans are the ones that are most likely to go wrong,” Ryou sniffed. “And my plan is good! It’s basically just doing research, lots of healthy communication, and sex. Boom.”

“…if you say so,” Lotor sighed.

o.o.o.o.o

“This is ridiculous.”

Ryou glanced up at Lotor’s face, quirking a smile at the blush he saw. “I want to know what it is that I’m working with before I actually do anything, my dude.”

Lotor wrinkled his nose, but didn’t move to put his pants back on.

“Maybe get on the bed?” Ryou suggested, a light hand at Lotor’s hip. The suggestion was apparently good, because Lotor did just that.

He laid on his back, legs spread, and covered his face with his hands.

Ryou brought the diagram back up. “Okay. So… Altean cisgender male anatomy. It… looks yours is standard?”

“Does that mean I can put my clothing back on?”

 Ryou examined it all a little longer. Alteans had a reproductive process that Ryou and Lotor had agreed to call ‘circular and vaguely redundant,’ in Lotor’s words. It was… somewhat like a seahorse, if anything. One party had the eggs, while the other had the semen and uterus. However, the _process_ wasn’t quite so simple. There needed to be two incidents of sexual activity. The first for Party A (the male) to inseminate Party B (the female), and then another several days later to transfer the eggs back to Party A, _or_ to a Party C that was also male, in which case the eggs would absorb more genetic material from the womb depending on how much time passed in Party B’s system before the transfer of the eggs to a suitable uterus.

Given that Alteans had several other elements to their approach to gender, and that intersex people were far more common on Altea than on Earth, as well as gender variance in terms of identity regardless of body type, this was all liable to get very complicated. In a number of cases, children had been born with only one Altean parent, and two non-Altean parents, with the role of inseminator and incubator as the non-Altean parties.

(Lotor, upon hearing all this information, had snorted. “I always knew I was grown artificially. Now I know at least part of the reason why.”)

(“I thought it was because both your parents were zombies who probably couldn’t handle that kind of change to their bodies anyway?”)

(“Well, I’m certain that couldn’t have helped.”)

The end result was that Ryou really did need a better look, and Lotor had shamelessly admitted that he’d need to know more about Ryou’s anatomy too. Diagrams were all well and good, but it was better to get things out of the way now, rather than run into a surprise halfway through that could have been avoided.

There was also the fact that Galra and Altean systems were different enough that there was a lot of possible variance for Lotor alone. If nothing else, a discrete question to Coran regarding some medical scans had revealed that Lotor’s body was unable to handle carrying a child to term due to his mixed ancestry, and would possibly have difficulty as an inseminating party due to genetic issues caused by the exact same thing.

Ultimately, none of it really looked like, well, anything Ryou had encountered, either directly or through Shiro’s memories. The asshole alone was similar, but the… well, it wasn’t really a _vagina_ , was it? All Alteans had an ‘entry’ hole on the bottom, between the ass and whichever penetrative organ they had (ovipositors were apparently _tentacles_ , if rather stubby ones), so would both be a vagina? Or…

Okay, the front hole. That one. It wasn’t a slit, like on humans, but another circular ring of muscle, glossy even when unlubricated and a darker shade than the skin around it. Ryou very carefully didn’t compare it to a tiny gelatin donut.

Not out loud.

Alteans apparently didn’t have testicles, for one thing, and the shape of the shaft was banded in spirals and subtly tapering. Also purple, of course, but _that_ much, he’d expected. The head was at least shaped somewhat similarly to a human’s, but the base was…

“Can I touch the spines?” Ryou asked, one hand hesitantly reaching.

Lotor made a face, looking down at his dick, and then nodded.

“You don’t have to,” Ryou said, putting a hand on Lotor’s knee in what he hoped was a comforting manner instead of a pressuring one. “If you want to put your pants back on or something, that works too.”

“No,” Lotor said, though he didn’t meet Ryou’s eyes. “You… you mentioned while we were reading that you feared possible consequences of the spines. Better that you see for yourself that they are harmless now than…”

“Than what?”

“I… than get cold feet?” Lotor said, voice rising up in clear confusion. “I believe that was the phrase.”

“Yeah, not really a risk,” Ryou said. “If they did end up being dangerous or uncomfortable, we’d figure something else out.”

“Nonetheless,” Lotor said, lifting his head to look Ryou in the eye. “I insist.”

“Oh, do you now?” Ryou asked, grinning wide and shifting closer. He rested the heel of his palm against Lotor’s leg, waiting for the shiver to pass, and then used the perch to keep his hand steady as he pressed down lightly on one of the downward-pointing spines.

Lotor groaned.

“Problem?” Ryou asked immediately.

“No, it’s just… a new sensation,” Lotor said. “Continue as needed.”

Ryou didn’t roll his eyes, but he did go back to the examination. The spines were only called that due the shape, really. Even then, they were thick, stubby things, and pressing down even slightly revealed them to be soft and fleshy, characterized by a resistance not unlike a sponge. “These didn’t come up in my reading. Do they have a purpose?”

“They’re from the Galra side,” Lotor admitted, the sentence cutting off sharply as he whined in response to Ryou pressing down a little more. “Too much!”

“Sorry,” Ryou said, withdrawing completely. “So, Galra side?”

It took a few seconds for Lotor to recollect himself and sit up.

“Vestigial, mostly,” he said. “They originally served a purpose in locking mates together, along with a knot, but over the course of many millennia, as attitudes regarding romance and reproduction have shifted, less painful options became more popular, leading to a gradual shift in the population to the current versions. Mine are… even softer, likely due to my mixed heritage.”

“Well, given that I want to ride a dick at some point,” Ryou said, drawing a splutter from Lotor at the phrasing, “And that I’d prefer that dick to be yours, my sensitive human ass is thanking your body for being less painful than the Galra average.”

“You’re welcome,” Lotor said flatly, which was really enough for Ryou to grin and pounce on Lotor, pressing a gleeful kiss to his lips.

“You’re _insufferable_ ,” Lotor complained, though he made no move to push Ryou away. In fact, he seemed to pull him closer.

“Yeah, but you like me anyway,” Ryou said, still grinning. “You can put your pants back on, now. I’ve seen what I needed to see and we can hold off on the actual sex until we’re a little more ready.”

Lotor rolled off the bed to grab his pants, and Ryou turned on his side to smile after him.

“Do I get a show in return?” Lotor asked.

Ryou laughed and pulled his pants down. He didn’t exactly have a whole lot of shame, not here and now and with Lotor of all people, so there wasn’t much hesitation.

The process was much shorter this time; Ryou’s body was more or less textbook standard for humans. One penis, one asshole, proportions and sizing more or less average all around.

“Boring,” Lotor commented once they were done, Ryou pulling his own pants back up. “It was interesting to see how it different from the medical diagrams, but…”

“Meh, sometimes we need a little of the expected,” Ryou said, falling back onto the bed and pulling Lotor to his chest. He waited a moment to see if Lotor would ask him to let go, but the larger man relaxed and… oh.

“Shrinking again?” Ryou asked mildly.

“It’s more comfortable,” Lotor muttered, turning around to press against Ryou’s chest now that they were closer in size. “And more comforting.”

“Awww, babe!”

“Ugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gummy lifesavers look like genitalia-shaped candy to Alteans and it's hard to explain why all the aliens are awkward and why Ryou is dying on the floor from hysterical laughter when Lance offers some to his friends. It's like nonchalantly, publicly offering your friend a piece of candy shaped like an erect dick and them not realizing what's wrong with that because they're an alien that's never seen one.
> 
> AWKWARD.
> 
> (Ryou teases Lotor by taking one and then sticking his tongue through the middle while making bouncy eyebrows.)
> 
> Coran has no idea how to explain to a bunch of eighteen-to-twenty-one-year-olds why this is inappropriate. How do you do that? You don't. You just make a bad excuse and leave the room.


	2. The Smuttening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally get this kinky little show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. Several have been added as of my completing the smut. There is also a narrowly-averted panic attack in the middle of the chapter.
> 
> So this is three weeks later than I planned. Sorry. At least it's long?

They scheduled it, unsurprisingly. Lotor liked having specific times and places outlined for events, even something personal, and Ryou wanted to at least try… _some_ kind of anal stuff, which meant knowing to clean out ahead of time.

Listen.

Anal could get gross.

A little warning so he could make sure he was clean would only help.

“Nervous?”

“Undoubtedly.”

Ryou quirked a grin and pulled Lotor towards him, pressing a kiss to his ear and then trailing his lips down to meet with Lotor’s. He fiddled with a lock of long white hair as he pulled away and pressed his forehead to Lotor’s instead. “We’ll take it slow.”

Lotor nodded, eyes still closed.

“Still sure you want this?”

“Absolutely,” Lotor said, huffing out a laugh. His eyes opened again, and he tilted his head to lean more fully against Ryou’s palm.

Ryou leaned in for another kiss, tongue pressing out to request entrance to Lotor’s mouth, and finding that request granted.

Lotor would probably laugh at him if he’d known how Ryou was thinking about the action, but that was okay. It wasn’t like anyone was listening in on Ryou’s brain these days.

He took a step forward, crowding Lotor toward the bed until calves hit metal and knees hit mattress, and Ryou could finally clamber into Lotor’s lap.

The significant size difference, when Lotor wasn’t shifting, did make this position a lot easier than anything else for them. Lotor was a head taller than anyone else on the team, and if Lotor had sat in _Ryou’s_ lap, the making out would have involved a lot more noses in eyes and chins hitting teeth, so that was that.

Making out was something they had experience with, at least. They’d only gotten together a month or two ago, but both were curious enough about _actually doing_ things, things that they’d only experienced secondhand, that they’d been eager about that experimentation.

Lotor’s hands were light, in some ways. Sure, they were large and heavy and _way_ warmer than Ryou had expected when they’d first met, considering Zarkon was a space turtle and had presumably passed on some of the amphibious literal cold-bloodedness down to his son, but…

He’d lost his train of thought, something that was only exacerbated by the way Lotor sucked on his tongue, and _oh._

Okay. Right. Big hands, heavy, _warm_ , but light in the sense that Lotor was hesitant about squeezing or pressing down too hard or anything in that vein. Lotor was _careful_ , and given the Altean superstrength, Ryou was grateful for it.

Mostly.

He reached for Lotor’s hands, resting on his hips, and dragged one up under his shirt, so he’d feel that warm, calloused skin against his own, and moved the other to the back of his head. Lotor couldn’t play with Ryou’s short hair the way Ryou could play with his, but there was still something to be said for the intimacy of a hand there on the neck and head.

(Besides, Ryou was growing his hair out. Anything to differentiate from Shiro without feeling like he wasn’t himself. Anything to emphasize the parts of his personality that Shiro kept buried, find new things to enjoy that Shiro hadn’t, let loose in a way Shiro refused to, and eventually get asked if he was mimicking Lance, which… okay, _no_ , he wasn’t, but there were admittedly similarities. Still. Those were coincidence, because parts of Lance’s personality were similar to what Ryou ended up emphasizing and _yes_ the identity crisis was ongoing, could everyone please stop asking about it?)

“You’re distracted,” Lotor said, when Ryou moved to see if a nibble and suck on Lotor’s earlobe would get any reaction. It did, going by the hitch of breath and temporary tightening of fingers against his ribs and _yes_ , but that was already gone. The pleasant pressure was already backing away.

“Stuck in my head,” Ryou mumbled, tracing down the column of Lotor’s neck with soft kisses until he came to a patch with a different texture. He could feel the tension in Lotor’s body, could feel that he knew what was coming, and it brought a grin to Ryou’s face before he bit down and sucked.

Lotor keened, head thrown back, hands pulling Ryou closer and fingers pressing against ribs, and jerked in place.

Sure, Galra scent glands weren’t actually _there_ for half-Galra, not the way they were for the fullblooded, but the skin where they would have been was still sensitive as all hell, and Ryou took advantage of it whenever he could. No oils, no scents, but still _such_ an erogenous zone.

He ground down against Lotor, feeling for the telltale stiffness that several medical texts had all confirmed would be present in both Galra and Alteans, and was rewarded with both the feeling of a semi and a low groan from Lotor.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ryou asked, peppering more kisses across Lotor’s neck.

“Mmmm,” Lotor sighed, arching up against him.

Ryou dug his fingers into Lotor’s hair and pulled. He was careful about it, since the line between pleasurable hair-pulling and unpleasant pain could be a thin one, but there was always a nice groan waiting for him when he did it right.

The noise brought a twist in his lower abdomen, the coil of pleasure people talked about, but it wasn’t really strong, or at least not as strong as his borrowed memories had suggested it would be.

(Maybe it was a clone thing.)

(Boooo.)

Ryou used his handle on Lotor’s hair to maneuver them both down onto the bed, lengthwise instead of just pouncing forward, which would have ended up getting them both hurt when Lotor’s head inevitably slammed into the wall.

Concussions weren’t sexy.

Like, at all.

“You know,” Ryou said, sitting back on Lotor’s crotch and grinning at the way his eyes widened. Ryou pulled off his shirt. “I feel like I’m the one doing all the work here.”

“I…” Lotor trailed off, licking his lips as his eyes darted all over Ryou’s chest.

“You…?”

“I’m worried about accidentally pushing you into something or hurting you,” Lotor admitted.

So… basically the same problem they’d been having the entire time.

“No way I can take your mind off that?” Ryou asked. “‘Cause I do actually like a bit of a squeeze here and there.”

“I know,” Lotor said, closing his eyes and pushing his head back into the pillows. “It’s helpful to know that you would say something, but…”

“Everpresent dread in the back of your mind?” Ryou suggested, a little disappointed.

“Something like that,” Lotor sighed. His face soured a little further. “And given what Haggar did, I—”

“Whoa, whoa, _no_ ,” Ryou said immediately. He caught Lotor’s gaze and frowned. “That was messed up, yeah, but I’m not holding that against you, and with her dead, we _know_ I’m not still affected. I’m not being magically mind-controlled into agreeing with you by default anymore.”

“You said yourself that the process ingrained it as a habit, though,” Lotor argued, if a touch lackluster. “That even with her gone, your first instinct is still to—”

“ _Lotor_ ,” Ryou said lowly, leaning forward until his face was only an inch or two from his boyfriend’s. “Clone or not, I’m a grown man. I have the memories, the maturity, the physiology. I am an _adult_ , and I can make my own decisions. We got rid of her influence, so please: trust me to understand myself and my choices more than you do. I know how my brain works now that nobody else is fiddling with it. Hell, I’ve even done therapy to work on the subconscious stuff. _Trust me_.”

Lotor stared at him, watching as Ryou sat up straight again.

Wetting his lips, eyes darting down and back up, Lotor nodded.

Ryou shifted a little, getting a groan out of Lotor, but his mind was elsewhere. While he’d hopefully at least solved the problem of Lotor being worried about subconscious coercion, that still left the rest of… everything. Lotor was scared to touch him, and even the option of doing so was doing things to his head that he could admit were irrational but was currently incapable of stopping. Ryou wanted to be touched, much firmer than he was right now, but didn’t want to push Lotor’s boundaries or hurt him.

So.

Solutions…

Ryou _could_ enjoy not being touched much, but it would require going a little further in the other direction.

“Ryou?”

“I have an idea,” Ryou said, resting his hands on Lotor’s abdomen and leaning forward. “I was planning on holding off on it, keep our first time vanilla, but it _might_ work here.”

Lotor tilted his head. “Oh?”

“How much,” Ryou asked, continuing to lower himself until he lay on top of Lotor, chin propped up on his overlapping hands, “did you read about BDSM when we were… studying?”

Yellow-blue eyes blinked, and then Lotor’s mouth fell open. “Oh.”

“It’s just a suggestion,” Ryou said, maybe a little preemptively. “But… I think it might work for both of us? If your biggest hangup right now is that the idea of hurting me stresses you out too much to enjoy yourself, then a pair of handcuffs can go a long way, right?”

Lotor pursed his lips, gaze dropping way from Ryou’s and thought it over. Ryou didn’t move much, didn’t try to do anything that might change Lotor’s mind, but he couldn’t deny that his hopes were in place.

“Perhaps… not handcuffs,” Lotor said, mulling the thought over. “I’ve had too many negative experiences there. But I think I could be amenable to a restraint. Not so strong that I couldn’t get out if emergency struck, but enough to…”

“To remind you that there’s something there, stopping you from reaching out and controlling anything?” Ryou asked, feeling a twist of heat crawl back into his abdomen. “I think I know something that could work.”

He rolled off of the bed, grinning at Lotor’s low hum of discontent at the sudden lack of contact, and went to go rummage through his drawers. It didn’t take long to find it. Ryou actively fought against a lot of Shiro’s habits, but some of them were useful enough that he didn’t bother; waking up early and sorting his clothes to military perfection were among the habits he’d kept. As an afterthought, he did grab the handcuffs as well.

“Here,” Ryou said, coming back to the bed and sitting down next to Lotor. “I’m not going to put the handcuffs on you, _but_ we don’t have a headboard or anything, so I’m going to magnetize them to the wall and use them as an anchoring point.”

Lotor nodded.

“This is a tie I got a few months ago for some…thing,” he finished lamely. “Might have been a ball. I don’t really remember, _but_ the tie I wore was made from a special Altean fabric. It’s strong enough to resist normal wear and tear, and most human strength, but it won’t hold up to Galra or Altean. It can be temporarily sealed to itself to prevent wardrobe malfunctions, and it responds to significant distress by partially unravelling.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “That sounds like a problem.”

“It’s not a bug, it’s a feature,” Ryou said, snorting a little even though Lotor didn’t get the joke. “It’s… uh, you don’t really want super-strong fabric around your neck when it’s something like a tie. If it gets caught in something, there goes your windpipe, right? Low risk, but I guess Altean fabric manufacturers thought it was a reasonable risk to consider, so…”

Ryou smoothed one hand over the fabric, and then held it out towards Lotor, loose between Ryou’s hands. “Yay or nay?”

Lotor eyed the fabric, and then reached out and delicately placed one wrist on the tie. He met Ryou’s eyes. “I trust you.”

Ryou grinned again, though he could feel how weak this one was. “’Yay’ it is. I’m not planning on doing any deep roleplay tonight, all things considered, so stop words can just be you saying soft stop and hard stop. Do you mind if I stretch the play in a few directions to figure out what I’m comfortable with?”

“How so?”

“Just… I haven’t done this as myself yet. Not sure what’ll click. Simple stuff like pet names, praise kink, dirty talk. Manhandling, teasing, maybe spanking, nipple play. Oral, definitely, or—”

“I understand,” Lotor said, and there was a laugh in his eyes that didn’t quite reach the soft smile on his face. “And that sounds fine, for the moment. Just warn me before introducing a new physical element, I suppose.”

“I’m going to make you lose that composure of yours,” Ryou said, reaching over and past Lotor to magnetize the empty cuffs to the wall. They lodged themselves there with a final-sounding thud despite how easily they could be turned off.

Lotor presented his wrists to Ryou again. They were large, like the rest of him, despite how slim he was for a Galra. Even such Altean proportions didn’t do much to make him _dainty_ when he was that tall and solid.

Ryou did the initial wrapping carefully, working off of memories that technically weren’t his and more recent refreshers from the internet.

“Tell me if it’s too tight, or if you start losing feeling later on,” Ryou said. When Lotor nodded, Ryou took it as a cue to move forward, pressing together the last tie and fabric connection through the handcuffs.

“Oh,” he said, sitting back. “Looks like I forgot to take your shirt off.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “So untie me and we can—ah!”

Ryou ground down again, head tilted back to emphasize his half-lidded gaze. “You were saying?”

“If you want my shirt off, then— _hnnng,_ ” Lotor tried to contain the groan, but there was nothing for it.

“Nah,” Ryou said, rucking Lotor’s shirt up until most of his chest was bare. “I think I’m gonna keep it like this for now.”

Lotor huffed out a breath, amusement and irritation at war on his face. Ryou decided that now would be a great time to kiss the expression off his face.

Ryou trapped Lotor’s bottom lip softly between his own and pulled away, dragging a sigh out of Lotor. “Next time, we’re doing this on your big, fancy Emperor bed.”

“Oh?”

“Mm-hm,” Ryou said, trailing his hands down Lotor’s chest and tweaking a nipple. He chuckled at the full-body jerk and soft whine that followed. He kept it up, sliding down to pepper kisses along the purple skin as he spoke. “I’m just imagining it right now. Emperor of the Galra, one of the most powerful men in the universe, trussed up and writhing and begging to be fucked by a former enemy’s clone in his own bed. Surrounded on all sides by people who can only see the power, and none of them would even know how desperate and downright _slutty_ their Emperor was behind closed doors.”

“ _Ryou_ ,” Lotor gasped out, hands jerking against the ties before he visibly made himself relax them.

“Too much?” Ryou asked, cheeky enough to still be part of the play, but the question was honest.

Lotor looked away, blushing.

“Aw, embarrassed?” Ryou cooed, nuzzling against Lotor’s chest. His tongue flicked out to play with a nipple, his hand toying with the other, and Lotor whined again. “Do you like it when I talk about what I want to do to you? When I call you slutty?”

Lotor laughed, head tipping back and pressing into the pillow. Ryou tutted. “Making fun of your dom? For shame, pet.”

“Pet?” Lotor asked, lifting his head to meet Ryou’s gaze.

“Would you prefer something else?” Ryou asked.

Lotor shook his head. “That is fine, if you like it. Is… there something you would like me to call you?”

Ryou pressed his lips together, stifling the ideas that came clamoring up from articles and erotic fiction and even a few of Shiro’s dirtier memories. Simple, tonight. “We’re not going that deep tonight. Call me Sir. If that’s not okay, we can just stick to my name.”

Lotor wet his lips, then blinked and looked at Ryou through his lashes. “Understood, Sir.”

And… yeah, okay, that _definitely_ had some fire building in loins or whatever. Ryou let out something that could have been a growl, if he hadn’t been quite so human, and reached forward to grab an ear in each hand. Lotor froze, and then Ryou started rubbing.

Lotor _moaned_ , cheeks growing darker and eyes sliding shut. He panted faintly as Ryou kept playing, head tossing from side to side as if he couldn’t decide where he wanted to get closer or to shy away, or indeed which hand he wanted focus on at all.

“You keep teasing,” Ryou commented, pushing himself forward to line kisses up Lotor’s throat, stopping just short of his mouth so that their breaths mingled with one another. “It’s almost like you’re forgetting that I’m the one holding the cards here. You can’t use your hands, and you have so many more sensitive spots than I do.”

Lotor let out a shaky breath, cracking open one eye to look at Ryou.

“Ears as an erogenous zone,” Ryou commented, rubbing a little more firmly and getting a whimper for his efforts. “Gotta wonder what was going on for that to be evolutionarily advantageous on Altea, right?”

He leaned down to brush his lips over the side of Lotor’s neck. “The scent glands, though… those make sense.”

And then he bit down.

It wasn’t a hard bite, not really. Ryou doubted it would even bruise, with Lotor’s physiology, but it led to a loud, keening whine and writhing, which was…

Good.

It was good.

He moved one hand up to dig into Lotor’s hair and used the grip to pull their mouths together, doing his best to dominate the kiss from the start. It wasn’t hard, given that Lotor seemed content to let him do what he wanted. His left hand, flesh and blood, drifted down from Lotor’s ear to rub hard on the scent gland, and Lotor whined into his mouth.

Ryou pulled back, leaning away to admire the sight before him. He let the long, fine white hair slip through his fingers as he moved, watching the way it spilled down over Lotor’s debauched face and chest.

“Look at you,” Ryou whispered, running a thumb over Lotor’s lips. “So pretty, and all for me. Are you enjoying this, sweetheart?”

Lotor blinked slowly. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and then he parted his lips and let his tongue dart out to lick at Ryou’s thumb.

“Dirty boy,” Ryou accused, dragging the thumb down Lotor’s chin and back down to the odd patch of neck skin to the side. Lotor’s eyes slid shut and he hummed in contentment, arching off the bed in an attempt to stretch.

Ryou slipped his hand to the back of Lotor’s head and once more tangled his fingers in Lotor’s hair. He angled Lotor’s head to the side, pressing his entire palm to the defunct scent gland and stroking it. “Look at me.”

Lotor’s eyes opened, and he watched. His mouth was parted, faint little gasps as Ryou played with him, and his cheek pressed against the metal arm as though it were just as comforting to feel as a real one. He watched Ryou without a hint of trepidation, which was a lot better than where they’d been five minutes ago.

Ryou readjusted, moving backwards, and then leaned in to mouth along Lotor’s throat again.

“Ryou.”

He bit down and made an affronted noise. He wasn’t actually bothered, but this was _fun_ , and Lotor had promised to talk if anything was too much. They were still treading mostly familiar territory, pushing new things bit by bit.

“S-sir,” Lotor corrected himself, and then shuddered as Ryou hummed in approval and licked a long stripe up his neck, passing right over the scent gland. “Sir?”

“Mm?” Ryou prompted.

“Ah… a kiss?”

Ryou paused and considered, absentmindedly running his tongue over Lotor’s ear and earning himself a full-body shiver. He came to a decision.

“What do we say?”

“…sir?”                                                                                                                                                                                                 

“What do we say when we want something from a dom?” Ryou asked, lightly biting at Lotor’s ear.

The pieces clicked. “Please?”

“Good boy,” Ryou laughed, and then pushed himself up so he could actually do as requested and kiss his boyfriend.

Lotor downright pouted when Ryou pulled away after just a brief peck, and Ryou laughed.

“You asked for a kiss.”

Lotor huffed, but he seemed to be enjoying himself too, if the light dancing in his eyes was any indication. “More, please.”

“As you wish,” Ryou said, even though Lotor wouldn’t get it. He leaned back in for the kiss, and that shifted him enough to remind him that there were other parts of their bodies that needed attention.

Right.

Well, they could make out a _little_ longer. Nothing like a good old tongue dominance battle to set the mood? Even if there wasn’t any battle, since Lotor, while certainly providing enough resistance to make things enjoyable, was definitely still letting Ryou take the lead even here.

(The Galra-Altean strength, Ryou had discovered, extended just about everywhere.)

His hands came down to play with Lotor’s chest, pinching and twisting and rubbing and squeezing, enjoying the way the wide muscles tensed under his hands, the way the nipples pebbled even before he got to them, and the tiny, adorable sounds that Lotor was making.

He pulled away and moved to Lotor’s collarbone, nipping and biting at the thin skin. With a noise of irritation, he grabbed Lotor’s shirt and—

Paused.

“Is it okay if I rip this?” He asked.

Lotor blinked at him, slow and dazed and clearly needing a moment to catch back up with reality. He nodded. “I have… more.”

Ryou frowned. “Are you okay?”

Lotor nodded again. He grinned, if a little weakly. “This is new. I am unaccustomed to such attentions. This may be the sub space the articles referenced.”

“You’ll still tell me if you need a stop, right?” Ryou asked, running his knuckles over Lotor’s cheek.

“Absolutely,” Lotor said, and pressed the side of his face against Ryou’s hand. “I promised I would, after all.”

Ryou smiled. “Alright, then. Back to the scene.”

He leaned in and kissed Lotor again, and proceeded to rip the shirt open. A few more tears to make sure the sleeves weren’t a problem, and he was throwing it off to the side.

“Mm,” Ryou hummed, once again running his teeth over Lotor’s collarbone to have his fun. “I’m gonna ride you.”

“O-oh?”

“Yep,” Ryou said, drifting further down to make a bite of a bruise on Lotor’s chest. “Gotta stretch first, though. Did some of it while cleaning out, but I really do want to prevent injury.”

He sat up and admired the marks he’d littered across Lotor’s skin, harder to see given the purple, but still visibly darker than the skin surrounding them.

“All mine,” he muttered, brushing over one with his thumb. He grinned and leaned to the side, precariously balancing as he swiped the small bottle of lube he’d left on the floor earlier. “Want to watch?”

Lotor stared at him, eyes hungry. “I…”

“You?”

“I want to help.”

Ryou looked up at the fabric, not quite straining but still heavy with the weight of large, muscled arms, and then met Lotor’s eyes again. “Sorry, pet, but I don’t think I’m letting you go this early.”

Slowly, Lotor licked his lips, eyes drifting down to the open front orf Ryou’s pants. “I can still…”

Raising an eyebrow, Ryou leaned forward until he was nose-to-nose with Lotor. “Yes?”

“Eat you out?” Lotor said, like he wasn’t sure of the term or if it was even okay to ask.

Ryou stared at him.

Lotor blinked back. “S… Ryou? Are you alright?”

“You’re into that?” Ryou asked, voice cracking. Okay, another break in the scene apparently. They’d get back into the groove eventually.

“If you’re uncomfortable with it, I don’t mind,” Lotor said carefully.

“No, no, I just didn’t think… well, that you’d be down to eat ass,” Ryou explained.

“You said that you’d cleaned it,” Lotor said, frowning. “If you were as thorough as you mentioned earlier, then I see no problem.”

“Okay,” Ryou said, feeling a little light-headed. “Yeah, okay. Let me just… move the handcuffs so I don’t push on your arms when I’m… yeah.”

Lotor looked like he was holding back a laugh, and Ryou stuck his tongue out in childish reprisal as he readjusted the handcuff anchor to be somewhat lower on the wall. “Don’t laugh at me. How was I supposed to know you’d like rimming?”

His only answer was a shrug and Lotor’s open mouth.

“Eager, are we?” Ryou asked, rolling off the bed so he could finally get his pants off.

“For you? Absolutely.”

“Charmer,” Ryou accused, finished with stripping. He got back on the bed, careful of accidentally putting his knees anywhere they wouldn’t be appreciated, and backed up. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“If you need me to get off so you can say something or because you can’t breathe, snap your fingers,” Ryou said. “Or just twist your head, I guess. You’ve got the strength for my weight to mean nothing.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ryou laughed and lowered himself down.

The first touch of Lotor’s tongue was tentative, probing. It was warm and wet, and didn’t quite cause the sensations Ryou was expecting.

Then again, that seemed to be happening a lot tonight.

He pressed his hands deeper against Lotor’s chest, thumbs digging into the dips between the muscles. His hands spasmed as Lotor’s tongue moved down to his perineum and back, and he hissed out a breath as he felt something breach his hole. Lotor’s tongue retreated almost immediately, swiping down to the perineum again, and then back up and in, just a little deeper.

The pattern continued a little like that, the stretch slow and strange but gradually feeling better. Ryou was aware that his own lack of significant reaction _probably_ wasn’t doing great things for Lotor’s confidence right now either.

“That’s it, baby, nice and slow,” Ryou crooned, brushing a hand over Lotor’s chest. He tried rocking back and forth a little, laughing when Lotor made an irritated noise at him getting a little far out of reach. “Aw, you want it that bad, huh? Gotta say, never took you for the type. Raised a prince, becoming an Emperor, but so, so ready to lay back, get tied up, and eat ass, of all things. You’re good at it, too, you know? I’ve been having trouble feeling anything on this front. I don’t think my body’s as responsive as it should be, but—”

Ryou shuddered and sucked in a breath through his teeth as Lotor’s tongue suddenly probed much, much deeper than before.

“Ooooh, yes, just like that,” Ryou groaned. Okay. He was definitely feeling this part. He leaned forward a little, hands sliding along Lotor’s chest until he could trace light fingers around the base of Lotor’s cock.

“Come back,” Lotor managed to say, only a little muffled with Ryou’s current position.

“Mm, I don’t know…” Ryou said, smiling and closing his eyes at the annoyed huff. “Sure you want me to?”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

Ryou leaned forward a little more to escape the questing tip of Lotor’s tongue and laughed. “Not like that, pet.”

It took a few more seconds for it to click, and the sharp intake of breath when Lotor figured it out was sweet music to Ryou’s ears.

“Please, sir,” Lotor said, his voice not exactly higher or breathy or any of the nonsense from whatever erotica they’d managed to get their hands on since everything finished. It was still deep and sex-roughed, but Lotor was clearly also playing into the part, plaintive and begging. “I want to feel you on my tongue, want to make you feel good. I…”

Okay, so the begging needed a little practice, but hey! Lotor at least seemed down for it, so practice they’d get.

“That’ll do for now,” Ryou decided, leaning back and settling into place once more. Lotor’s mouth immediately went back to work, outright _sucking_ on him before the tongue got in on the action again.

And then, of course, it turned out that Lotor’s tongue was as inordinately large as the rest of him.

Ryou had already known this. He’d made out with Lotor enough times to know that his tongue was capable of stretching more than expected, and was already proportionally bigger simply due to his alien height.

But it was quite another thing to find out that said tongue was capable of going deep enough to _reach his prostate_.

He gave a full-body spasm, back arching, when it happened. He narrowly avoided digging the heel of one foot into a very uncomfortable part of Lotor’s body. His eyes slid shut, and he downright keened.

“ _There!_ ” He managed to say. He panted as Lotor refocused his efforts on the spot. It felt like a small nub or something, right? Oh god, okay, finally feeling something as strong as he’d expected, holy _shit_.

He struggled not to fall forward, not to brace himself against the wide expanse of lilac skin before him, not to rake his fingers down and see if Lotor reacted as well to scratches as he did to bites.

“Don’t stop,” Ryou ground out, bouncing just barely in place on Lotor’s face. The man was part-Galra and part-Altean; he could more than take this. Ryou reached behind him to dig one hand into Lotor’s hair and grip at his scalp, and the shift in position only seemed to give Lotor better access. Ryou cried out at that, and, “Harder!”

And Lotor didn’t stop, and he was more than capable of going harder. The tongue-fucking continued, building up to something tight and hot and _good_ inside of Ryou, something he hadn’t felt since waking in that tube.

(Something he hadn’t felt at all, really, other than in secondhand memories and his own imagination.)

The orgasm wasn’t explosive, but it did take him by surprise. The dopamine dose to his brain was nice, and his entire body tensed and shook as the waves of pleasure coursed through him. He slumped down as the spasms ended, leaning against the wall to support himself, and then rolled off of Lotor’s face.

He knew he’d need a moment, and so slid down the sheets until he was face to face with Lotor again.

“You’re still erect,” Lotor noted, sounding disappointed. “I thought I’d succeeded in drawing an orgasm out.”

 “You did,” Ryou assured him, reaching over to run a hand through the hair at Lotor’s crown. “Prostate orgasm. Trust me, it feels _really_ good, but it doesn’t take more play off the table the way a regular one might’ve. I haven’t experimented enough to know if I’m the kind of guy that can barely stay awake after coming, or how long my refractory period might be in this kind of situation, so this is good.”

“Also,” he said, leaning in and pulling Lotor closer to press their lips together, eyes sliding shut. He only barely pulled away and opened his eyes to meet Lotor’s. “From what I remember, they’re hard to get. So yeah, you did good.”

“Really?” Lotor asked, as though Ryou would lie about his first-time sexual prowess just to make him feel better.

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t expect your tongue to reach that far, so that’s more than a pleasant surprise,” Ryou laughed. He scratched lightly at Lotor’s scalp, smiling when Lotor closed his eyes and angled his head further into the sensation. “Good boy.”

Lotor scoffed, but the purple of his cheeks went minutely darker.

Ryou glanced down at Lotor’s dick, as of yet untouched by skin, and _still_ under more than one layer of fabric, and made some estimates based on what he’d seen a few days before. As he pulled Lotor in for another messy makeout, his other hand drifted back and tested at his hole. Two fingers, three with a bit of tension, but he needed lube and a little more stretching before it was safe.

He pulled away from Lotor and reached over and past him to fumble along the ground for the earlier discarded bottle of lube.

“Saliva isn’t enough?” Lotor asked.

“Nope,” Ryou said, and then it occurred to him that there were likely a few things he wanted to get done _before_ he covered his hand in lubricant and went at his own ass with it. He fiddled with the handcuff anchor and pulled it back up to its earlier position, and then proceeded to Lotor’s pants. He rubbed a hand over the bulge, thanking his lucky stars that there were enough similarities, at least in this, to treat an erection as a positive sign. He met Lotor eyes, teeth bared in a grin that he hoped looked predatory but probably just looked adoring, and pressed his lips to just above one hip bone.

Then the other.

He unbuttoned Lotor’s pants, slowly sliding them down and peppering kisses all over Lotor’s thighs as he descended. He pressed one kiss, and only one, with a saucy wink sent at Lotor’s face, to the tip of said lilac cock, and then kept moving down. He finished pulling the pants off with a flourish, snapping them dramatically in the air and then tossing them much less ceremoniously onto the floor.

“That’ll need to be ironed…” Lotor grumbled.

“We can get it later,” Ryou dismissed. “It would have needed a wash anyway, with how much you’re leaking.”

He ran a finger lightly from the base of Lotor’s dick to the tip, and rubbed around the gooey tip for a few seconds. Lotor’s breath hitched, and came out in a high whimper.

“You like that?” Ryou asked.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Lotor huffed. Ryou dropped his hand to loosely squeeze around the spines, drawing a whine from high in Lotor’s throat.

“I asked you if you liked it, pet,” Ryou said, perhaps enjoying the game a little more than even he’d expected.

Lotor tensed against the ties, but there was a smirk on his face. “Yes, sir. I like it very much.”

Ryou smiled and took his hand away. Shifting, he lubed up his own fingers, reaching back. “I still need a bit of stretching, but we’re going to keep playing in the meantime.”

He got a silent nod as an answer.

That was really all the cue he needed to lean forward and wrap his lips around Lotor’s cock.

It was.

Uh.

Huh.

“Tastes like pineapples,” Ryou said, pulling away for just a moment and filing away Lotor’s newest noise in the back of his mind. “And… strawberries? Huh.”

He glanced down at Lotor’s dick again, and then up at Lotor’s face. “Your precum is a fruit salad.”

Lotor dropped his head back, exhaling in a long, low sigh. “Why.”

“It’s true.”

“Why did you feel the need to say it like that?”

“Because it’s true.”

“ _Ryou.”_

Ryou laughed and went back to licking and suckling over Lotor’s dick. The noises that Lotor made washed over him, small and delighted and very encouraging. Ryou wasn’t going to be here long, not tonight and not with the rate at which he was stretching himself, but there was something very, very nice about figuring out which part of this alien anatomy was the most receptive to what kind of stimulation.

Almost ready.

Ryou slipped off and kissed his way down the shaft, suckling momentarily on one of the large, soft spines and enjoying the panting, keening gasp that Lotor have as he arched up off the bed, tie straining to take the weight of his body.

Ryou chuckled and pressed a few more kisses along the shaft, then licked his way down to the entrance, which was larger and puffier, though still glossy, and leaking a fluid of its own. It pulsed under the press of his metal thumb, and Lotor groaned and tensed when Ryou ran his tongue over it.

Uh.

“Mangos,” Ryou realized. “And… kiwi? Wow, I guess Galra sex fluids are just… lots of fruit.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Lotor huffed.

Ryou gave the side of Lotor’s ass a light, playful slap. “Rude.”

“True.”

Ryou turned his head to the side and pressed his teeth against the inside of Lotor’s upper thigh, meeting his eyes and holding Lotor’s gaze as he minutely tightened his jaw. He kept biting as far as he dared, but Lotor didn’t ask him to stop, or even show signs of discomfort, before Ryou let up and pressed a kiss to the indented skin.

“Masochist?” Ryou asked, propping his chin up on the hand that wasn’t currently four fingers deep in his own ass. “Or am I just not biting hard enough to actually hurt?”

“I don’t know yet, but for now it feels pleasurable enough,” Lotor said, and the smirked a little. “Sir.”

“You’re mocking me.”

“Just a little.”

“Naughty,” Ryou accused, layering down a few more bites and kisses before giving the oral another try. He was close to ready, but it was also technically his body’s first time, if not his memory’s, and he’d have preferred safety over speeding everything up. Besides, oral was its own kind of fun, especially when it tasted this good.

Lotor shuddered around Ryou’s head as he dug in, most likely making a mess of his face with the viscous liquid Lotor’s body produced. He was just… returning the favor, right? With vigor.

It went on like that for a bit, with Ryou’s tongue tasting fruit as he circled from dick tip to hole and back, swirling and sucking and probing when he could. It was almost mesmerizing, in its own way.

(Ryou didn’t have much experience yet, not technically, but he’d known for quite a while that he was a switch. He liked domming, but the idea of subbing wasn’t exactly a bad one.)

“Sir?”

Ryou looked up, tilting his head a little so he could see around the erect dick standing like a monument on Lotor’s crotch.

Uh.

Okay, maybe similes were a bad idea when his brain was sex-addled and still coming down from a frankly amazing orgasm.

“Are you prepped?”

Ryou takes a moment to realize that, while they’ve gone still, his fingers are still stuffed up his ass. Huh. Apparently oral took enough concentration and focus that he’d completely forgotten why he’d started anyway.

Still, four fingers were enough, and he was definitely lubed up safely. He kind of wanted to keep teasing Lotor, but is own body was craving something a little bigger up the ass now.

So Ryou smiled and kissed at the dip of skin between leg and torso, kissed his way back up Lotor’s chest, and brought their lips together with passion. His metal hand dug into silver hair again, pulling Lotor close so he could plunder his mouth or whatever the favored turn of phrase had been in all those erotic stories.

“Yes or no to a condom?” Ryou asked. “We’re both clean, but I don’t know if you’ve got preferences.”

“Do you?” Lotor asked.

“Cleaning it out is a pain,” Ryou admitted. “But I think I’d like to feel it without at least once, so I’d say without, at least this first time.”

Lotor nodded. “I like that.”

Ryou smiled and ran his knuckles along Lotor’s cheek. He’d have used the human arm, but that one was still covered in lube, so. His smile widened as Lotor pressed his face further into the contact, cheeks warm and dark, eyes hazy with pleasure.

“I’m going to ride you,” Ryou said. “And you’re not going to come until I tell you to, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Lotor said.

“Good boy.”

It took only a few moments to lube up Lotor’s dick, delayed in part by Ryou’s delighted insistence on teasing just a little more, getting lube in all the little nooks and crannies between the spines. He toyed with them for a little before finally, finally lining it up with his own hole.

It was big. This wasn’t exactly unexpected, since Ryou had already seen it, had felt it swell and harden under his hands, and already knew it was proportional to the rest of Lotor’s body.

And Lotor was _tall_.

Ryou took it slow, pausing as he got the head inside, and every inch or two as he moved down. The spiraling bands had expanded into something closer to ridges, with Lotor’s arousal, and Ryou could feel it in the most delicious way. The spines, just as vestigial as Lotor had claimed, were located low enough on the shaft that he only felt them when he’d settled almost completely.

Lotor was gaping at him, a dark flush high in his cheeks. Ryou grinned, his own breath a little hard to come by. It took a few seconds to adjust, and then he started moving.

 _God_ , that felt good. The earlier assplay had been fun, sure, but there was something viscerally _right_ about having an actual dick up his ass, no matter how weird the thought was. He could feel every inch of it as he sank down, the ridges pushing deliciously against his wall, and other distracting features, like the way the cockhead caught on his rim or the soft press of the spines.

“Bend your knees,” he ordered, meeting Lotor’s eyes. “Make sure they’re solidly planted.”

Lotor did as he was told, and then adjusted as Ryou told him just where he wanted those legs.

Lotor looked very much like he wanted to break free of the tie and hold onto Ryou himself.

“Relax,” Ryou said, leaning back to brace himself against Lotor’s legs and change the angle. It helped, and suddenly there was a dick rubbing on his prostate every few thrusts. He couldn’t quite keep the right angle to hit it every time, but he was definitely moaning his way through the process.

“ _Ryou_ ,” Lotor groaned. His eyes were fixed on the joining of their bodies, on the sight of Ryou taking and taking and _taking_ him.

“Try not to rip my tie,” Ryou said, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes with a hazy smile. Oh god, yes. Yes, this was exactly what he’d been hoping for. Still a little less intense than he’d expected, but he was chalking that up to the whole clone thing again. “In fact… try to keep still, yeah?”

Lotor stilled entirely, tense but unmoving save for the bob of his throat and the bouncing of his gaze as he watched Ryou ride him.

“Thirsty boy,” Ryou accused.

“Only for you, sir,” Lotor said, and _damn_ if those words didn’t go directly to Ryou’s dick.

“You feel so big inside me,” Ryou muttered, punctuating it with a moan and tossing his head back. He could barely see Lotor from this angle, but he could feel the heavy gaze that traced over his form and lingered on where Lotor’s cock disappeared into him, over and over and over again. Ryou closed his eyes and focused on the sensations. “You know, I never would have expected riding an alien dick back on Earth. Didn’t know we’d encounter extraterrestrials in my lifetime, let alone that I’d be one of the— _ah­—_ one of the first. Knew I…”

Ryou stilled, hesitating, and felt his enthusiasm dim. “Well, Shiro knew.”

“I know what you mean,” Lotor said, voice tight from physical activity, but obviously trying to be soft. “You don’t need to clarify that your memories are Shiro’s. I’ll understand what you mean if you talk about life on Earth.”

Ryou sank down, if only to rest his arms and legs, and opened his eyes to look at Lotor. “I…”

“Yes?”

Ryou’s heart beat faster and faster, mind whirling through ‘you aren’t real’ and ‘what a fucking fake’ and ‘not our Shiro!’ and ‘maybe I really should just leave and let him have his life back.’ He could feel something worse coming on, and struggled to push it back, to at least _hold it off_ , and—

“Ryou?”

“I may need to take a break for a moment,” Ryou admitted, grip tightening around Lotor’s leg muscles in an attempt to ground himself. “Soft stop, some cuddles so I can get my head in order, and then back to business? I can untie you, or just disengage the anchor to save time when we get back into it.”

“That sounds about right,” Lotor said, and Ryou leaned forward to do just that. It didn’t take much fiddling to get the handcuffs to demagnetize from the wall, and when Ryou lay down against Lotor’s chest, those heavy lilac arms wrapped around him more comfortably than any blanket. Maybe it was just the feeling of safety and acceptance and affection, or maybe it was… well, no, it was definitely all of that. ‘Love’ was probably a strong word, this early, but there was definitely a strong sense of affection and protectiveness on both sides.

“Are you going to…” Lotor asked, trailing off. One hand drifted down Ryou’s back to rest against his ass.

Oh. Right. He still hadn’t gotten off of Lotor’s dick. Well, moving to get the handcuffs down had gotten most of it, but the very tip was still in there.

“I don’t really care one way or the other,” Ryou told him. “Do you want me to get off?”

Lotor shrugged, bringing his hands up so one could play with the hair at the nape of Ryou’s neck.

They didn’t move after that.

Ryou didn’t have much of a way to keep track of time like this other than to count breaths. It took one hundred and sixty-two breaths for the twisted sense of imposter syndrome _(ha)_ to fade to something manageable, and another seventy-eight for him to get his breathing under control.

Of all fucking times…

“Don’t be hard on yourself,” Lotor muttered. “We both know we’ve got some… issues. Our minds don’t always act as we’d like. That’s part of why those safe words are established, yes? For our safety, even if the problem has nothing to do with the activity itself.”

“It’s still annoying,” Ryou said, as though the sensation didn’t sometimes leave him feeling a tear in his chest like something raw and broken was trying to call its way out.

“And that, I believe, is why everyone insisted on therapy, yourself included,” Lotor said, his voice as dry as a particularly dull history lecture hall.

“I wish it would go faster,” Ryou said, pressing his face a little harder against Lotor’s chest. “I hate this.”

“At least you are surrounded by those that understand and only wish you the best,” Lotor said.

“Only after they got their Shiro back.”

“I never met him until after we realized you were a clone,” Lotor said. “You were the one I befriended. You were the one who supported me, Haggar’s machinations or not. _You_ are the one I let into my confidence and… and my heart. I had no connection to your brother before I met you, and you are the one I cared for, first and foremost.”

Ryou smiled, cheek mushed against Lotor’s chest, ignoring the slight prickling in his eyes. “Thanks.”

Lotor’s hand trailed a line down Ryou’s spine, over and over again, a heavy, warm presence that did quite a lot to help him stay calm now that he was no longer on the verge of an identity crisis panic attack.

He inched his way up Lotor’s body and kissed him, lips pressing together so chastely that it was almost funny, given that Lotor was still half-hard and Ryou still had said dick up his ass.

Lotor’s arms tightened around him, if only a little, like Lotor was still worried about accidentally breaking him. He probably was, actually.

“Want to get back into it?” Ryou asked, eyes closed and voice soft.

“Are you sure you’re in a state to continue?” Lotor prodded.

“Not entirely, but I think I’m good,” Ryou sighed. He pushed himself up to hover over Lotor on his hands and knees. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, yes.”

Ryou smiled and leaned down to press another kiss to Lotor’s lips, and then reached behind himself to grab Lotor’s hands and push them back up to the wall. With a solid thud, the magnets reengaged, and Ryou smirked. Lotor smiled back up at him, and then arched, tilting his head to expose the muscles of his neck and that sweet, sensitive spot that had affected Lotor so much earlier. The softer skin of Lotor’s throat had a small litter of bruising hickeys, though significantly less than if he’d been human. Ryou leaned in and kiss the inactive scent gland, and then focused his mouth on it. He rubbed a thumb over the one on the other side, and his other hand pinched and rubbed at Lotor’s ears to complete the effect.

Ryou being Ryou, he also clenched his ass around what little of Lotor’s cock was in there as he bit down on the scent gland, causing Lotor to release a stuttering grown and get harder in a way that was utterly delicious to feel. Ryou sat up and sank back down, once more in the mood.

“You’re too good for me,” he said, leaning forward just enough to tweak one of Lotor’s nipples before he braced himself on Lotor’s raised knees. With a deep breath, he started moving.

It took a few minutes to bring back the earlier rhythm, after the faltering. Ryou kept the dirty talk light, didn’t venture into territory that had already proven itself dangerous, just praised Lotor’s size and looks and how _good_ he was being, following instructions and letting Ryou take the lead like this.

Lotor responded, was the thing. He was clearly amused by it, yes, but there was a smile on his face when it wasn’t contorted by pleasure, a blush high on his cheeks and eyes that darted away in embarrassment when Ryou praised him or dirty talked enough.

Looked like that was another set of kinks they could play around with and both enjoy.

“Sir,” Lotor said at one point, looking almost worried.

“Mm?” Ryou prompted, sinking down again. He liked it slow, mostly; wildly bouncing up and down didn’t quite do it for him.

“I need to release,” Lotor said. “I’m very near that edge.”

“And?”

“And you said I needed your permission, sir,” Lotor said, looking up at Ryou through his lashes, feigning shyness. “I’m not allowed to come until you say so.”

Ryou knew, he _knew_ , that it was just part of the game, that it was just part of the roleplay, that Lotor was putting on an act because that was part of the fun of all this. Nonetheless, he felt an indulgent, fond smile crawl onto his face without his permission, a warmth blooming in his chest in a way that had very little, if anything, to do with how very, very horny he still was.

“You can come, sweetheart,” Ryou promised. He bore down on Lotor, clenching as hard as he could. “Whenever you want.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lotor said, and it took only a few more slow bounces on Ryou’s part for Lotor to arch and tense and shoot something very warm and very wet and _very_ arousing into Ryou.

He stopped moving all the way, just sank down to the spines and tried to tighten up as much as he could as Lotor’s body jerked against his.

“Good boy,” Ryou crooned, rubbing one hand over Lotor’s abdomen, fingertips tracing over the dips between the muscles. Lotor stopped moving, going soft. His head lolled back against the pillows, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Ryou lifted up enough for the soft cock to slide out of him, feeling the mix of cum and lube sliding down his thighs, and lay down chest-to-chest with Lotor. His own dick was still hard and pressed between them, but he could let that alone for now. He pressed a kiss to Lotor’s cheek, and then waited, matching their breathing.

“I…” Lotor tried, and then stalled out.

“Yeah?”

“I did not expect that,” Lotor said. “I didn’t think it would feel that intense.”

“Good intense.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lotor breathed out. “Is it like that all the time?”

“Probably,” Ryou said. “I think my body’s got some muted reactions to sexual activity, since it looks like it’s taking longer and more effort to get me anywhere than it should, but that’s probably just a clone thing. If it feels this good this time, then it should at least feel comparatively good in the future, if you’re with the right person and doing the right kind of stimulation for your brain and body.”

“Well, you certainly seem to know what you’re doing, so I can probably safely say that I’ll be experiencing similar degrees of pleasure in the future,” Lotor laughed, more of a sigh than even a chuckle. “Assuming you’ve plans to repeat?”

“Absolutely,” Ryou assured him. He lifted up a little and smiled, pressing another kiss to Lotor’s lips. “I mean, I’ve already enjoyed myself tonight in ways I didn’t expect. Never expected you’d be able to tongue-fuck my _prostate_ , of all things. That was definitely a pleasant surprise.”

“Ah, Ryou…” Lotor said. “You’re still…”

“Oh, yeah,” Ryou made a face, shifting uncomfortably. “I figured I’d wait for you to come down from the orgasm high a bit before I suggested moving on.”

“Any ideas?” Lotor asked.

“Mm… do you need to be stretched? Not anal, the, uh… the front hole,” Ryou said.

“The reproductive opening? No, with an adequate degree of arousal, which we’ve certainly achieved, especially with your earlier ministrations, there should be a minimal need for stretching. I expect you could begin with no fuss at all,” Lotor said. He smiled, head digging into the pillow again as he arched. “In fact, I think I’d very much enjoy it if you did just that… Sir.”

“You keep teasing me,” Ryou said, pouting. “ _Mean.”_

“You make it easy,” Lotor informed him. “Very easy.”

Ryou stuck out his tongue, scooting backwards and rearranging his legs until he was kneeling between Lotor’s legs. He took a few breaths, assessing the state of his body, and tried not to wince. Between the stretching and the riding, he was going to have a sore ass _and_ sore legs tomorrow. Oh well. All’s well that’s done in the pursuit of fun sex, right?

(Wait, was the cum on his legs _blue?_ Okay, that was definitely another alien thing. He could work with that.)

“You’re not going to have any trouble with oversensitivity, right?”

“No.”

“No, you won’t be oversensitive, or no, it won’t be trouble because you like it?”

Lotor smiled. “We’ll see.”

“Keeping secrets! Naughty boy.”

“Oh, quiznak. And here I’d though I was good.”

Ryou rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t keep the good cheer off of his face.

He leaned down to look at the hole he’d spent so much time playing with earlier. He didn’t go to lick it again, but he did press both thumbs in and spread the glossy ring of muscle.

“Really, Ryou?” Lotor asked, sounding exasperated. Amused, yes, but also exasperated.

Ryou leveled him with a look.

“…really, sir?” Lotor adjusted, barely holding back a laugh.

“I get the feeling you’re mocking me again,” Ryou said.

“Never,” Lotor said.

“Hm. That’s a lie,” Ryou said, stretching the hole a few times like he was playing with a rubber band. Lotor made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. It might have been due to the sensation. It might have been him choking down another laugh. Ryou figured it was even chances. “Do you want me to fuck your pretty little hole?”

“By the ancients…” Lotor groaned, turning his head to the side so he could hide his eyes from Ryou. “How did I end up in bed with someone as ridiculous as you?”

“I’m hot and saved your ass in battle like eighty times and we helped each other through some mentally fucked-up shit,” Ryou answered promptly. “And you wanted to try out sex and trusted me more than anyone else, probably because we’ve been fooling around with the regularly-leads-to-sex-for-many-people stuff for months anyway.”

Lotor snorted. He stopped hiding his face, instead turning to stare up at where his hands were tied. A queer little smile crossed his face. He closed his eyes, smile widening. “Alright, then. Please fuck me, sir. Please use me as you so desire, and fill me with your seed.”

“I can’t take ‘seed’ seriously,” Ryou said. “Though… sure you don’t want me to put on a condom?”

“I agree with your earlier assessment. This time, we can do without, and then I’ll have a frame of reference to use when choosing again in the future,” Lotor said. He wiggled a little, grinning before he pasted a pretend-sultry look on his face. “Oh, please, sir. Please use my slutty little hole as much as you’d like.”

Ryou blanched. “Okay, uh. Yeah. Gonna do that. Definitely gonna do that. We can talk about what sounds weird for dirty talk later. Um. Moving on.”

He lined up, then paused. “I mean, it’s not really a slutty hole if I’m taking your virginity. All ideas of slut-shaming and virginity being a social construct aside, you’ve admitted to having no experience, previous interest in experience, or even being propositioned for said experience. So, by any definition—”

Lotor bucked his hips, upsetting the flow of Ryou’s thought-train. “Fuck me _now_ , sir.”

“Now, who said you could make demands?” Ryou asked, lining back up. “Or move?”

“Please?” Lotor asked, adding a little whine to his voice that mixed with the natural deep tone to create something that dug into Ryou’s chest and stayed there. It was hot. Really hot. He liked it.

“Of course, pet,” Ryou cooed, and then slowly sank in. He’d considered just snapping his hips forward to keep in tone with the play so far, but first times needed a bit more care than that. Ryou massaged at Lotor’s abdomen, imagining he could feel the shift, even though he really couldn’t. “Good?”

Lotor stared at him, face flushed, and nodded.

“Okay with me moving, sweetheart?”

Lotor nodded again.

Ryou grinned and pulled almost all the way out, and then slid back in.

Holy _fuck_ that felt good.

He built up the rhythm slowly. Going too fast too early wasn’t much good, and he’d been a fan of slower, lazier ways of showing affection since he’d come into existence. Lazy kisses, lazy cuddles, slow petting, all were in his range. Sure, he _could_ have done any of those things faster, gone with the whole idea of tongue battles or whatever, but he’d much rather savor the moment and enjoy himself. He’d go faster once in a while, but…

Meh.

Ryou kept the pace mild, but changed things up in other ways. He pulled one of Lotor’s legs up onto his shoulder and then, when Lotor showed no signs of strain, pulled the other up as well. Ten thousand years of fighting and training had clearly kept him flexible, and Ryou was going to take as much advantage of that as he could.

He sped up a little, pressing forward until Lotor was almost bent in half. Ryou couldn’t quite kiss him, not from this angle and with the height difference, but he was close enough to get a marvelous look at Lotor’s face. He didn’t even try to hide behind his arm or something, wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest. Lotor panted and moaned and begged, scrunched up his face and squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back with every thrust.

Beautiful.

Ryou could feel his own end approaching, and part of him was almost disappointed with that. He wanted to keep this night going on forever. The rest of him, though, was eager to chase that orgasm and get that high.

“I’m going to come,” Ryou warned. “I’m going to paint your insides white when I do, and you are going to _like it_.”

“Yes, sir,” Lotor breathed out, punctuated by a moan as Ryou snapped his hips forward again. The sounds of skin on skin were almost deafening now, but it all faded from importance as Ryou neared the end.

When he came, it was with a long, low groan of Lotor’s name and a few last, erratic thrusts. He stayed where he was, catching his breath, and then slid out and collapsed on top of Lotor.

_Holy shit._

“Good?” Lotor asked.

“Downright _peachy_ ,” Ryou hummed, turning and pressing a kiss to the nearest patch of lilac skin. “Lemme catch my breath a bit.”

“Mm,” Lotor hummed. His arms tensed for a moment, and then relaxed at the renewed reminder of the tie.

Ryou _almost_ let himself be lulled to sleep by the warmth and Lotor’s breathing as everything slowed back down. The post-orgasm haze was definitely something, he thought. It made him tired and lazy, but it wasn’t really something he could allow to take over. Aftercare was important, after all. Cleaning and the come-down and health checks and talking about the scene to figure out what needed or could be changed for the next time, and what could or should have happened now.

He wasn’t quite ready for it to end. Soon, definitely, given how tired he was, but not… not quite.

Ryou heaved a sigh, turning his head to press a kiss to Lotor’s jaw. “Can we do one last thing before we end the scene?”

“Yes,” Lotor said. “Also, I do believe I’m still a little too aroused for comfort at the reproductive opening. I couldn’t quite pull a climax there out of myself before you finished.”

“Okay,” Ryou said, adjusting his plans. “I can work with that.”

 He pushed himself up with a grunt, sitting in a sticky mess on Lotor’s chest, and undid the tie. He scooted back, letting Lotor sit up, and then leaned in again. “Hands behind your back for me.”

Lotor quirked an eyebrow, but carefully brought his hands together in the new position. “Yes, sir.”

Ryou hooked his chin over Lotor’s shoulder to get a good look at what he was doing. He kept the tie loose; it was more for decoration than actual restriction at this point. Lotor wasn’t likely to try to break free, even absentmindedly, for this last bit.

When he finished, he sat up straight again, sitting on his heels. He spread his knees, resting his metal palm on one of his own thighs. With his human hand, he reached forward and palmed Lotor’s jaw for a moment. Their eyes met, and then Ryou smiled and dug his hand into Lotor’s hair again.

It was getting very tangled.

Ryou pulled Lotor down by the hair, grip gentle, and held him face-to-crotch. Lotor eyed Ryou’s spent cock for a moment, and then looked up at Ryou.

“You made quite the mess,” Ryou said, loosening his grip and moving to stroke Lotor’s hair smooth. “Time to clean it up.”

Lotor’s mouth fell open in aghast surprise, and then he… giggled.

Outright giggled.

Ryou resisted the urge to coo and tease his boyfriend for the noise.

“Yes, sir,” Lotor said, the laugh just barely stifled. “Shall I try to prepare you for another round?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Ryou said, fondling one of Lotor’s ears and drawing out a pleased hum. “Just… clean up.”

Lotor nodded, eyes shining. “Yes, sir.”

He leaned in and down, eyes sliding almost shut, and started licking. He started with Ryou’s thighs, where some lube had splattered, both synthetic and natural. He worked his way in with small licks, like Ryou was a particularly delectable ice cream, but too cold to safely eat yet. Lotor’s hands were mostly lax against his back, and Ryou busied himself with tracing out nonsensical patterns around Lotor’s spine. It did feel good, honestly, but there wasn’t the pressure or build from earlier.

Lotor switched to long, lingering licks from tip to base when he got to Ryou’s cock, even suckling on his balls before Ryou hissed and pushed him away.

“That’s still a little too sensitive,” Ryou explained, wincing. “Let’s not touch that.”

Lotor blinked at him, and then nodded. “Should I go lower, sir?”

Ryou smiled, still a little giddy at how _eager_ Lotor was to play along. “Mm, you’re not the only one with naughty little holes, pet.”

Lotor tilted his head and waited.

And… Ryou wanted to. He wanted to keep playing. But he was also tired, and needed to do some actual cleaning up, and talk about aftercare, and then hopefully cuddle until they managed to fall asleep.

“I think we’re good,” he said. “I’m gonna untie you now, okay? Then maybe draw a bath, unless you’d rather just wipe down and do real hygiene stuff in the morning.”

“I can wait,” Lotor said, ducking his head to the side as Ryou untied the simple knot. “So, the scene is over, yes?”

“Yeah,” Ryou sighed. “I’m tired, honestly. How’re your wrists?”

Lotor brought them around in front of them, smiling indulgently when Ryou immediately when to massage any lingering discomfort out. “I’m rather sturdier than a human, and you were sure to be careful.”

“Any pain?” Ryou asked.

“A little sore in the shoulders from holding the same position for stretches at a time, but no more than expected. I’ll likely be fine in a day or so,” Lotor said, rolling said shoulders. “And you?”

“Time to see if my ass is gonna be dying in pain tomorrow,” Ryou said, then huffed out a laugh at Lotor’s unimpressed look. “I’ll be sore, no two ways about it. Riding is a leg exercise, and even in good health like I am, it’s going to have me a little worn out. I knew that going in, though.”

“Nothing else?” Lotor asked, shifting so that one leg hung over the edge of the bed, long enough for his foot to rest solidly on the ground, despite how high the mattress sat.

Ryou tilted his head one way, then the other. “No, I think that about covers it. You’re okay with the hickeys?”

“I look forward to your team’s reactions tomorrow,” Lotor said, ducking his head with a grin when Ryou started guffawing.

“You _gadfly!”_

“I’ve no frame of reference for what you mean,” Lotor reminded him.

Ryou wrapped an arm around his stomach, curving in on himself as he laughed. It wasn’t enough to bring tears to his eyes, but it was definitely a good laugh. The fact that Lotor was comfortable enough to not only tease the team, but to tease them with knowledge of his and Ryou’s relationship, was… honestly hilarious.

“Thank you,” Ryou said, catching his breath. “You can borrow my bathrobe, if you want. It won’t fit you perfectly, but it’ll show off all those pretty little bruises.”

“Just what I’ve always wanted,” Lotor drawled, forcing another burst of giggles from Ryou’s chest.

He ended up leaning over and just resting against Lotor. “It was good, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Anything you wanna change?”

“We’ll need to find a way to minimize the risk to your mental state,” Lotor said, contemplative. He covered Ryou’s hand with his own, but didn’t turn to look at him, just focused on the ceiling. “We’ve found a solution for mine, at least for now, but yours is a little more… contextually varied?”

“Easy to trigger,” Ryou summarized. “Yeah, that’s… yeah. I’ll work on figuring out where to take the dirty talk that won’t accidentally cause something.”

“We could just keep silent,” Lotor suggested, though Ryou could tell he was just as unenthused by the idea.

“I like dirty-talking you,” Ryou said, “And, unless I’m mistaken, _you_ liked it just as much as I did.”

“Well, yes, but I don’t wish to put your mental health in danger,” Lotor argued.

“Hey,” Ryou said. “Let me worry about that for now, okay? It’s my trigger caused by my talking for my kink. If I think of something you can do, I’ll tell you, okay?”

“I suppose,” Lotor said. “You enjoyed the rest of it, yes?”

“Yep,” Ryou confirmed. “I liked your mouth, your dick, and your… you’ve just been calling it a reproductive opening, right?”

“Yes. It does not have a direct counterpart in human anatomy, given how the reproductive systems differ,” Lotor said.

“Got it. Well, they were all good, even the ones I didn’t really expect,” Ryou said, eyes dropping to Lotor’s mouth. “ _Really_ didn’t expect.”

Lotor smiled wide.

“So, what can we check off for positives?” Ryou asked. “We’re both down for oral and penetration on pretty much all fronts except your ass, so that’s good. Your ears and scent glands. Hair-pulling, bondage, dirty talk, praise kink, biting…”

“Pet names,” Lotor said. He pressed a little closer. “I enjoyed those more than expected.”

“Anything you didn’t really like?” Ryou asked.

“I was neutral or positive on everything,” Lotor said. “There were a handful of things that I enjoyed due to the stimulation, but not the kink aspects, but nothing that I dislike outright. The things I am neutral on, I will gladly engage in if you enjoy them.”

“You’ll tell me if I suggest something you actually don’t like, though, right?”

“Absolutely.”

Ryou smiled, small and maybe a little in love (shut up, shut up, _shut up_ , brain), and laced his fingers with Lotor’s.

His breathing matched Lotor’s, inhale for exhale for inhale.

“I do believe we should clean ourselves now,” Lotor said, once the comfortable silence had stretched enough to reach the point of drowsing.

Ryou groaned, but got up, got the packet of wipes he’d prepared for exactly this situation, and got to work.

Fifteen minutes later, he was wearing lose pajama pants and shirtlessly cuddling under the blanket, chest to chest with Lotor.

“You forgot the lights,” Lotor told him.

“Ugh,” Ryou said, burying his nose against Lotor’s neck. “Lights to five percent.”

“Five?” Lotor asked.

“I don’t want to be tripping over myself if there’s an emergency,” Ryou said. He pulled back and yawned. “I’d rather have a bit of… dim…”

Lotor blinked at him. “What?”

Ryou reached up with one hand, rubbing a thumb over Lotor’s cheekbone. “We’re not anywhere near Oriande, right?”

“No, we’re _galaxies_ away,” Lotor said. “…why?”

“Your marks are glowing again,” Ryou told him. “It’s really faint, but… I guess all the weird quintessence stuff that happened at the end of the war means you accidentally got some minor bioluminescence?”

Lotor stayed quiet, eyes closed. “It’s happened several times already. Too faint to see in decent lighting, mostly, but…”

“But?” Ryou asked.

“After that final fight at the void,” Lotor said. “I… my generals came to apologize and reforge our ties… And then you came to speak on behalf of Voltron. And you kept being positive, and Allura even invited me aboard once more to make amends, and…”

“And?”

“And every time, I felt such relief, and joy, and when I was alone and looking to retire for the night, the lights dimmed…” Lotor brought a hand up to his face. “Faint, like you said, but there.”

“So your marks glow when you’re extra happy?” Ryou asked.

“That seems to be the pattern, yes. I’ll need more time to be sure.”

Ryou scooted up the bed to press a kiss to one mark, and then the other. “Well, I think it’s adorable. Glad to know I can make you feel that good. You should probably still talk to Coran to make sure nothing’s wrong medically, though. What if you’re radioactive?”

“We’ll see,” Lotor said, wrapping an arm around Ryou’s waist and pulling him close.

“Yeah,” Ryou sighed, once more tucking his head under Lotor’s chin and willing himself to sleep. Exhaustion made that easy, at least. “Talk in the morning.”

They slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snaps and finger guns at you* Tell me if you liked it.


End file.
